


Calculate

by sourkitteh



Category: The Strokes
Genre: M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-06
Updated: 2015-04-06
Packaged: 2018-03-21 14:04:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3695108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sourkitteh/pseuds/sourkitteh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>hes had them all....</p>
            </blockquote>





	Calculate

hes had them all, nikolai when they were teens and still fumbling over their clothes and pretending what they were doing wasnt wrong. albert came later, wanted to be in the band so much that he didnt need julian to finish what he was saying before dropping to his knees. the singer smiles at the memories and lets his hand rest curled against his thigh. 

he thinks about how long it had taken for fabrizio to finally give up and accept the fact that julian was the best thing he didnt know he wanted. the silent glances, the knowing smirks all quickly added up until julian let his guard down and pushed the drummer onto his back after another round of play fighting. albert had left only seconds earlier yawning and stating his need for bed. 

the hair curling at fabs neck glinted in the firelight and julian pulled it taut in his fists. fabrizio cried out but didnt tell him to stop and julian had then known all those weeks of watching, working out just what would get the boy beneath him had paid off. fabrizio clung on tight to strong shoulders and julian had smirked his victory into the boys chest.

now all who was left was nick. the baby of the group who had grown up in front of their audiences and embraced the coming of age with each music video. julian smiled at the memory of his friend and rubbed unconsciously at his legs. he had watched him from the beginning, eager to learn more about the boy who seemed so young but never naive, the boy who giggled at julians jokes and smiled whenever he caught the singers attention.

the drunken nights where they passed out only to wake up entwined together seemed to amuse the boy who would blush and refuse to push the hair from his face. julian had noticed the attention seemed to unsettle the brunette who dropped his gaze to the floor. amused, the singers own eyes would scrape up the long legs and tiny waist before lips would curl at the hair that shadows past bony shoulders. as with everything julian always keeps the best for last, now he only needs to work out how to make his final move.


End file.
